Kyriarchía Isorropía Tou (Balance's Sovereign) 1
by I'm not ofreakingkay
Summary: When Percy Jackson is sent to the world of Claymore for being too dangerous, things start to get a little interesting, and events we all know are changed drastically. This story will be rated T. OOC. Version 1
1. Chapter 1

The sun beat down on a lone man walking down a dirt path. He was tall – around six feet – and he was wearing a black cloak that covered his body with the hood up. There were no visible weapons on his figure aside from a dark brown bow slung across his back alongside its quiver.

As the man walked down the path, the intense heat caused heat waves to be visible, but the man was seemingly not bothered by it at all. He walked for several minutes before he came across a woman.

She was sitting next to a cart that turned over and lost a wheel with tears slowly dripping down her face. Next to the cart lay the bodies of several men – all of whom had slash wounds upon their bodies. The woman looked up and gained a hopeful, but also fearful, look as she said:

"P-Ple-Please! Can you help me? There were so many, they killed my husb…" The woman was cutoff mid-sentence by a whisper of metal cutting through air and a slight shuffling sound from within the cloak. The man's slow, aimless gait did not change at all as he walked past the woman who had a look of confusion on her face. Just as the man walked past her, not even a foot away, a line appeared on her neck and purple blood burst from the now headless body.

With his back now facing her, the man listened as her body hit the ground with a much louder thud than should have been possible. The man did not stop or even slow down as the body of a large and grotesque monster hit the ground behind him, but rather kept moving without any indication that he had even noticed what had happened.

He sighed as he thought, _'That's the third one today,'_ and pondered on the strangeness of this world that had become the normal for him – despite being his prison – and how he got there.

He remembered the day that the Second Giant War had ended, the day he fulfilled his second prophecy, the day he lost everyone he knew and loved, and the day he killed an immortal. Of course he had done so before – killed monsters who were in a sense of the word, immortal. He had killed several Titans during the previous war and even more Titans as well as Giants in the second war. That was not the problem, not why he would never again see his loved ones, not why he was left stranded on this gods-forsaken world. Although many gods were unhappy that he was likely capable of kicking their collective asses whenever he felt like it, they did not feel threatened. After all, were they not the gods of Olympus? Were they not immortal? Never ending, eternal beings? What then did they have to fear from a mere demigod when he would die in the blink of an eye, anyway? When they were incapable of dying, only being dispersed to come back within a few years. It wasn't long after the war that everything went to hell in a hand basket for the young demigod known as Perseus Jackson.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _The gods were gathered for the reward ceremony. Ready to, once again, thank the mortals – without whom they would be cast down and overthrown. Zeus sighed for what seemed like the millionth time as he thought of thanking Perseus Jackson once more. He really didn't dislike the boy too much, but it was the principle of the matter._

 _Zeus had always been king, always been the one in charge and it had always been his children who were heroes. He had Heracles where Poseidon had Orion, and Hades had that upstart Adolf. Then along came this child of his elder brother that had accomplished almost everything that all his children combined had ever done and then stared the gods in the eye as he asked the Fates for more. And that was the thing that bothered Zeus the most!_

 _The boy claimed to be tired of having to fight all the time, but, as soon as something comes up, he and his hero complex had to go and butt in! His only redeeming quality besides, yah know…saving the world and the rule of the gods, was that he was named Perseus like one of his own sons. Still, the boy was worthy, and he supposed he ought to offer immortality and godhood once more. He focused on the ceremony once more as Athena sent her daughter back to the crowd after awarding her the chance to build the monument to the Heroes of the war._

 _As Poseidon called his son forth, Zeus interrupted him and spoke with authority to the entire council chamber. "We have gone through this once before, and knowing the stubbornness that is Perseus Jackson, I don't suppose it will do much good. But we would be remiss to not at least offer once more. Who here believes my nephew to be unworthy?"_

 _Everyone was silent as Zeus spoke, and there were no objections. And so, Zeus once more asked the child of Poseidon, "Perseus Jackson we once again find you worth of the offer of immortality, will you accept?"_

 _Now when Zeus made his offer, he was unaware of a few things:_

 _First off, he was unaware of the fact that going through Tartarus has changed Percy on a fundamental level. On his trip through the Greek Hell, he found several of those trapped there and had attempted to help them. They wove sob stories of how they had gotten caught in the River Styx and been dragged down by the Titans like he almost was on his first quest. He helped and protected them as they traveled through the pit before they inevitably betrayed him._

 _The second thing that Zeus was unaware of was the time difference between the realm of mortals and that of the Pit of Tartarus._

 _As a god, he was unaffected by it and time progressed normally for him, but one of the aspects of Tartarus is that it chooses some prisoners, and warps time to prolong their suffering. Percy was one such soul, and, by the time he had found Annabeth after falling into the Pit after her, he had been in there for several millennia. Kept alive only by the fact that time does not actually exist in Tartarus and is only another tool with which to inflict pain and suffering._

 _The third and last thing that Zeus was unaware of was that this extended period of time in Hell had left Percy with lots of time to reflect on his life. He only brought trouble to his mother with all of his quests causing her to worry over him. Besides, she has a new life with Paul and his younger siblings, Marilyn and Alex he believed were their names. The two were fraternal twins, born right before Percy disappeared to Camp Jupiter. It was best to leave them alone._

 _He also had moved on from Annabeth. He had been apart from her for over five thousand years as far as he was concerned, and there was no way to bridge the gap that had grown in his heart – it was a miracle he even remembered her. He would now always remember her as his first love, but there was no way she would ever be able to relate or understand that Tartarus had been a much larger part of his life than anything on the mortal plane. They had broken up peacefully and she actually started dating an Apollo camper named Samuel Marston about a week ago._

 _All of this Zeus was unaware of, so he was, of course, surprised when Perseus Jackson didn't immediately reject his offer again. Percy took one look at him, and then glanced around at all of his friends; lingering on Annabeth as she held Sam's hand. He gave Sam a look that told him to take care of her, and Sam nodded seriously. Job done, Percy looked at the Council next – nodding respectfully at each of them – even Ares and Aphrodite – before speaking._

 _"It would be an honor, Lord Zeus. I accept." It was all of a second before Apollo jumped up and started reciting a haiku about how he and Percy were going to be pals forever._

 _Zeus was surprised, but found he did not completely dislike the idea of a new god around – even if it was a child of Poseidon._

 _The other gods smiled softly and gave Percy a nod, even Artemis. It was decided._

 _Zeus stood and announced:_

 _"This ceremony is now complete. Everyone, excluding Perseus, leave the throne room. This is not for mortal eyes."_

 _Everyone quickly left, whispering excitedly amongst each other about having known a god in his mortal life._

 _The rest of the Council stood. Even Hades and Hestia stood, surprising everyone._

 _Hades saw the looks he was being given and spoke calmly. "This half-blood has done more for me than anyone in history. He has brought back the honor of my name, secured a place for my children, and has gained my respect throughout his exploits. I will help in this and be part of the creation of this new immortal."_

 _Hestia just smiled softly and nodded before the gods all turned to face Perseus._

 _Percy wondered how this was supposed to go when, all of a sudden, Dionysus looked at him with a pitying glance that spoke of personal experience and then he was consumed in a blast of godly aura from fourteen Olympian class gods. He felt pain like he had never felt before – the River Styx paled in comparison – but, to the wonder of the gods, he refused to scream. Percy stood there with a slight grimace on his face but nothing else betrayed his pain._

 _Almost as soon as it had started, the light died down. Percy stood before them, changed. He was taller now – towering at 6'6". His eyes had also changed. There was no longer any sign of sclera or pupil. His eyes changed color, or, to be more specific, changing colors. One moment they would be his original sea-green, then they would blaze a fiery red, before moving to a shining silver, then a deep void of black and so on in a never ending collage of color. His chest was also a bit broader than before, straining his shirt. His hair now reached mid back and was no longer messy, just strait and flowy like a waterfall. He looked down at himself in curiosity, having noticed the change in distance from his eyes to the floor._

 _Then came the arrival of the Triplets of Fate. They had changed from the last time he had seen them, appearing as three young women all in their early twenties at most._

 _The gods were also surprised as the Fates had not assumed this form in millennia._

 _Percy bowed his head to the Fates in more respect than he had shown anyone before._

 _The middle Fate raised a brow and asked the one question every god wanted to know, "Why such reverence for us when not even the king of the gods can command such respect?"_

 _He looked at them in slight confusion as he thought it was obvious before explaining. "You who were already ancient when Gaia was but a child. You who weave the strings of fate as a woman weaves a scarf. You who create, watch and then destroy all, even the gods and, while you are guided by what you see of the future, you are not bound by it. If you so wished, the lives of all those here could end with the snip of a pair of scissors; or you could decide that it was our fate to hand down Olympus to the demigods, but you chose to follow the path of least interference, leaving us to make our own choices as much as you can. And while that amount of power is admirable, no one here can ever say that I respect those with power simply for having it. No, what truly draws my respect is the amount of self-control you three have to not simply control everyone. Humans have a saying that goes:_

'Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely.'

 _Apparently, they were wrong."_

 _As Percy spoke, the Fates had ever growing smirks upon their faces as the gods grew even paler at what he said. Percy looked at them all and then blinked in realization. "You thought they were bound by the Ancient Laws as you are? But aren't they older than the laws, having been around since before them? Actually, didn't they help create them to control_ you _guys? To stop you all from messing up everything? In fact, I am pretty sure cutting the strings of fate counts as directly interfering with a mortal. So, wouldn't it be obvious they were exceptions?"_

 _The gods thought on what he said and realized that what he had said made sense. They had been living under the illusions of invincibility and immortality when their lives were all held under the thumb of the Fates without them ever knowing about it._

 _The Fates smirked once more before the one on the left (Percy still couldn't remember who was who) spoke. "Thank you for recognizing us and what we do. So few realize the scope of our responsibilities." Percy just bowed his head and waited._

 _The Fates glanced at him as their eyes lit up with a light and spoke in unison, "All hail Perseus, Primordial of Power, Balance, and…" Here the three Fates paused as they looked at each other before nodding. The eyes of the gods widened larger at each domain mentioned. "Time, Light, Water, the Earth and other planetary bodies."_

 _The throne room was so quiet that the soft crackling of Hestia's Hearth was like a blazing inferno. The gods were shocked as the Fates declared the new immortal or Primordial._

 _Percy himself was stunned with his mouth slightly hung open. "What…what do you mean Primordial? I thought I was to be a god?" Percy asked quietly._

 _The Fates nodded, their eyes growing sad as they knew what was going to happen next. Sighing, they spoke. "Yes, but when you slew Gaia, she did not return to her slumber as you all thought. She died. Faded. Moved on. She was slain by Perseus Jackson, and, for some reason beyond even our understanding, you are capable of permanently killing immortals. As such there was a need for a new Primordial. The gods may come and go, and not much will be lost for they simply claim dominion over whatever they are god of. The Primordials are different in that they do not control it, but they are its very existence. Gaia was the Primordial of the Earth and all planetary bodies, not because she could control them, but because she_ was _the Earth and the other planets of this universe and beyond. As is the same for all other Primordials who still live. We also gifted you with the domains of most of the Titans and Giants that you defeated who had similar domains to a faded or near-faded Primordial." This was said in a whisper, as if they did not want to reveal it, but knowing that they must if the future they saw was to become a reality._

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

Percy sighed as he continued walking down the dusty path. It hadn't taken the gods even an hour to decide that he was too dangerous to keep around. He could see that they felt sorry for his situation, but he understood that he had always been a wildcard and that they could not afford someone with his apparent ability to remain among them. The problem was that now that he was an immortal, they could not just wait for him to die, or even kill him as they wanted. They were left with only one choice, to send him to another world where they seal him off from theirs and then hope that he found happiness there.

He had been a bit angry at first, the planet shook a little bit when that happened, but he realized that he could not be angry with them. Sure, he was upset that they did not trust his loyalty, but loyalties change during eternity. He understood that he was simply too dangerous to them and that even if he was trusted now, there was no telling what he might do or how he might change over the course of eternity.

Sighing once more, he glanced at the sun unnecessarily to tell how much time had passed. Of course, as the Primordial God of Time, he already knew; two hours, sixteen minutes, and forty-eight and a half seconds since the last time he checked, but old habits die hard.

He should be getting to the next town soon. He brought his gaze back down the road in front and caught the sounds of a blade cutting into flesh.

In the distance, there was the sound of unsheathing swords and flashes of sunlight glancing off armor. As he moved closer, he noticed that all of the people were blond women, a figure in all black, and a little girl. _'Must be the warriors from the Organization.'_ He thought _'Claymores, I believe the normal folk called them.'_

The last thing he thought before sitting himself down on one of the rocks nearby the group and watching the interaction was:

 _'What a peculiar smile."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Teresa…a half-breed created by the Organization._

 _Seventy-seventh generation Claymore, Warrior number 182._

 _No matter what Yoma she faces, she slays them without exhausting her Yoma power. For that reason, her face never grows ugly or contorted, and when she slays the creatures, she seems to have the faintest of smiles. So she is known as Teresa of the Faint Smile, the strongest woman among those called Claymores._

* * *

Somewhere in a world filled by humans, flesh-eating Yoma, and the ones who slay those vile creatures, there was a gathering of tall, peculiar looking blond and silver-eyed women dressed in silver armor with a large claymore held firmly in one hand, and a figure in all black holding a hysterical little girl. All of the women clad in silver seemed to be surrounding one of their own.

"That's regrettable, Teresa." Spoke the figure in black. By the sound of voice, we can only assume it to be an older male.

"Oh, I suppose." Said the woman surrounded by the rest.

"TERESA! TERESA!" The little girl cried out, but her pleas were ignored. The girl struggled in the man's arms, but it was all in vain. He was simply too strong for her.

"I can't believe it myself. How could this happen to me? I never thought I'd lose my head." The woman – now known as Teresa – sighed. "I forgot myself…and when I came to, it was all over. The Organization, the rule that forbids killing humans…I forgot them all." She looked up to the sky. "I only wanted to protect the girl, to take care of her…"

The girl called out to Teresa again. She was completely in hysterics.

"Just tell me one thing first," said Teresa. "As for her, who will provide for the girl?"

"That is no longer your concern. She will be dealt with by the Organization from this point on." The man said neutrally.

Teresa turned her attention back to the other women surrounding her. "I see… Thank you." With that bit of information, Teresa's resolve became sharper and harder than her sword. She would not be dying today, oh no she would look after Clare until the end of time now.

"TERESA! NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! TERESA!" The girl's outburst was only answered with Teresa looking back at her for only a second.

The women surrounding Teresa readied their claymores.

Teresa closed her eyes, tuning out the world. She could faintly hear the sound of Clare's crying and the other woman running towards her.

SCHING

Everyone stood still for a moment…before the five Claymores dropped to their knees, blood erupting from their shoulders.

Teresa was left unharmed and unmoving. Her wavy blond hair swayed with the mountain breeze.

"Their wounds aren't deep." Spoke Teresa. "They'll recover if they use their Yoma power." Teresa smiles faintly at the man as she held her claymore in her left hand. "Forgive me, but I don't feel like dying just yet."

Orsay's body went numb, and Clare escaped from his grip, the girl clinging to Teresa like green on grass.

Clare sobbed as she hugged Teresa's waist tightly, calling her name in happiness.

Teresa placed her hand on Clare's head affectionately. She spoke gently, "There, there. You sure do cry a lot."

Orsay was less than pleased. "What is the meaning of this, Teresa?"

The wind began to blow, Teresa's cape dancing in the breeze, "It's hardly profound. The reason's very simple." Teresa smiled at him. "I've found a reason to live. From now on, I'm going to live for the girl."

Orsay's eyes widened in shock. That was an answer he never would have expected from the coldest monster in the Organization.

Teresa's armored boots thumped past the still man, but he had one final thing to say, "You will regret this."

"I won't. I have no reason to."

When the two girls were out of hearing range, another voice spoke. "This has become troublesome. To think that the strongest among us, Teresa of the Faint Smile, would rebel."

Orsay grunted. Without looking back at the figure who appeared behind him, he spoke. "There's nothing to worry about. Summon numbers two through five, and have them subdue Teresa."

Perseus kept silent as he sat, watching the failed execution of Teresa of the Faint Smile. He watched as the rest of the Claymores were brought down single handedly by the Faint Smile, and he watched as she spoke to the man while lovingly caressing Clare's head.

Perseus followed the two silently as they approached the next town, thinking he wouldn't be caught. But, unfortunately for him, whether he was the stealthiest of Yoma or a Primordial, Teresa wasn't the current Number 1 ranked Claymore for no reason. The Silver-Eyed Witches sensed power after all.

"Are you going to continue following us, or are you going to reveal yourself?" Teresa called out, looking behind her towards one of the large boulders that dotted the ground.

Percy sighed in defeat, but smiled as he stepped out from behind the large rock. "Didn't think you would notice me so easily. I hid my presence as best as possible, Teresa of the Faint Smile."

Teresa looked at Perseus suspiciously once he announced her name and title. She moved to stand in front of Clare protectively. "Who are you? You seem to know my name, mind returning the favor?"

Percy smiled knowingly at her. "Perseus. My name is Perseus."

"Being vague won't help you. Why were you following us? You are clearly not human, yet you smell of Yoma blood. You do not have the aura of a Yoma or an awakened being, but something else entirely."

Perseus pulled down his hood, revealing his long black hair that was held in a ponytail with two parts framing both sides of his face, and his glowing pupil and sclera less, color changing eyes. "You caught me." He dramatically bowed by the waist. "Perseus, Primordial of Power, Balance, Time, Water, Light, the Earth and other planetary bodies."

Teresa just stared at Perseus confused. "What is a Primordial?"

Perseus sighed in realization. His kind of expected her to ask that. "I understand your confusion. My kind are not known here. Primordial gods are considered to be purely elemental beings. We are literally our domains. For example… let's say we refer to my water domain. I am the literal water that surrounds the planet and the other planets of the universe." With that said, he willed himself to take the form of a humanoid made purely out of water. "Primordials are the beings who helped form the universe. Well, not this one."

Teresa stayed silent during his explanation, but was confused when he said 'Not this one.' As if he were not from here. "What do you mean "Not this one"? Are you not from here?"

Perseus turned back to his original form and shook his head sadly. "No. I was banished from my world, and imprisoned here. My family claimed that I was "too dangerous" to be allowed to stay. I have roamed this land in search of a place to settle ever since."

"How long ago was that?"

"Exactly six days, fifteen hours, twenty-seven minutes, and eight and a quarter seconds ago."

Teresa raised her eyebrow. "A bit accurate, don't you think, Perseus?"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a silver blush appeared on his cheeks and neck. "Sorry, it's become a habit. Primordial of Time and all. Also, just call me Percy. Perseus is just too formal for my tastes."

Clare giggled at the name, and Teresa smiled. "Percy. What a strange choice of nickname, but alright. Percy it is."

Percy beamed at her. "Where are you two headed, anyway?" He asked as he began to walk closer to the girls.

Teresa didn't sense any negative intent from the Primordial, so she moved from in front of Clare as he approached. "We will soon reach a town I visited a while back."

Perseus nodded at her. "May I join you on your journey?"

"If you can keep up."

"Don't worry, I will."

 _A few hours after Teresa's Desertion and the two girls meeting Perseus_

So a Primordial God, a Claymore, and a human girl walked into a village and see a Yoma about to eat a human boy…

The trio all wore cloaks that hid most of their bodies. Clare wore a simple brown robe that had a hood, leaving her face open. Teresa's cloak was a light blue, and left only her silver eyes covered. Percy's cloak was the same as always: black, came down to just above his ankles, drawn over his left shoulder, and had a hood that pushed his bangs down to cover his eyes.

"If we do anything," Teresa said, "we won't be able to stay here." Clare nodded. "We'll be trading warm beds for the cold of the wild, are you okay with that?" Clare nodded and smiled.

"I don't mind very much either."

"Are you sure, Percy? You are not obliged to stay with us."

Percy shook his head. "Yes, I am sure. Traveling with the both of you – even thought it was only a few hours – was interesting. It would be nice if you allowed me to join the both of you on your little adventures."

In a dramatic flourish, the Faint Smile threw off her cloak, letting it sail through the air. The town's people began to predictably whisper in surprise at seeing a Claymore in their village.

Teresa strolled forward with her hand on her hip, and a small smile on her face. "Damn…and here I was ready to relax, but you've ruined it."

"Please, do something to save that boy!" a woman called from somewhere in the crowd.

"You Yoma can be such a nuisance." Teresa said exasperatedly.

The monster roared before charging the Number 1 head on, only to swiftly lose its head in a single stroke of the blade. _'Hmph! Now we'll have to lea…'_ Teresa's musings were cut short as the people began to _cheer_. That was a new one.

"Our deepest thanks for what you've done." Teresa looked at the town leader. Why were all town leaders' old men? This one had a large nose, bush mustache, bald head, and more bushy hair ringing his skull, and ate rather well it seemed. "For what it's worth, we will forever be in your debt. Please, let us gather a collection for your fee," the kind man said.

Teresa began to say her usual 'give it to a Stranger in Black' speech before she stopped herself. She no longer had to worry about people in black…technically speaking.

* * *

 _Later that day_

At Teresa's request, the town's people were more than happy to give the trio a room in the town's best inn. It was quite the luxurious space. The room was huge, probably thirty feet by thirty feet, complete with fireplace, two king sized beds, and a pair of gigantic windows that let in a generous amount of sun.

Percy sat on a bed closest to the window, his cloak off, revealing his vest and trousers. Teresa sat on the opposite bed, her armor off, Clare sleeping soundly on the Faint Smiles lap.

"You know they are going to send others after you, right?" Teresa smiled faintly at the Primordial's question. "I mean, when they get here, what are you going to do? If you kill them, the Organization will either send more warriors, or will lay off for a while before sending more. If we send them packing, they'll just keep coming back for more until we get tired or they get lucky."

"True, but I see no other option," Teresa said softly as she stroked Clare's head. The girl looked adorable in her sleep.

"Well, we are only about two days walk to Alfons, but I heard that Yoma roam in that area."

 _Later that day_

Percy was laying in his bed, cloak neatly folded at his feet, arms held behind his head as he rested on the pillow. Clare was still sleeping, and even Teresa was resting her eyes. It was calm, very calm, and that alone was enough to put the young Primordial Battle on guard. It was as if the very universe was gearing up for the battle to come. It made sense why he was alert.

Teresa's eyes shot open when she detected three Yoma auras enter her range. She knew those auras; they belonged to Ilena, Sophia, and Noel. Teresa frowned. "So they're the slayers who've been sent to punish me."

"You feel them too?" Percy asked out of nowhere.

Teresa turned to him surprised. "You're awake?"

Percy rolled his eyes while sitting up. "Primordials don't need to sleep. I was only resting." Percy became serious. "Suppress your aura so they won't know you're here. Don't let them find you."

Teresa leaned against the wall hidden from the window's view, and closed her eyes as she suppressed her aura, but opened them again. "I'm not the kind to hide, though."

Percy sighed. "No, I suppose not, but you'd be endangering Clare by not masking your presence."

Teresa sighed, "That I know." She gained an aura of determination. "That is why I ask of you to watch over her, please."

Perseus' five hundred years seemed to catch up with him. His eyes looked tired, and there was an aura of sadness that surrounded him. "I will, but know I will only interfere when most necessary." He knew she was fated to die, and as Primordial of Balance, it would go against his domain entirely, but he would make the exception. Even though he was only knew the two girls for one day, he did not want to lose any more than he already had.

The fates may not have known, but a few hours after he gained his domains, all the memories and knowledge of his predecessors flooded his mind. He had gained their wisdom and experience. He knew what they went through and why they faded or wanted to fade. He may not look it, but his mind was wise beyond its years.

"Thank you Percy. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to say hello." Then the Faint Smile leapt out the window.

The stoic, serious, elflike Quicksword Ilena was at the head of the proverbial pack. To her right, walked the rowdy, tomboyish Stormwind Noel. Behind her, to the left, walked the graceful, calm Muscular Sofia. The newbie, Pricilla was instructed to hang back, to act as the trump card against Teresa of the Faint Smile.

The execution squad calmly arched through the town, their destination: the hotel they had sensed a faint Yoki aura. No doubt Teresa trying to hide so she would avoid a conflict. How futile. She would not escape her fate today.

"Ah… It's been a while, Ilena. You're looking well." The warriors turned around to see Teresa herself standing behind them.

Ilena replied emotionlessly, "I've come for your head, Teresa."

"We'll see about that." Teresa smirked.

Out of nowhere, there were blade slices along the stone floor and flashes of light in the air around Teresa. The Faint Smile did not move from where she stood, and the other Claymores did the same. Just as suddenly as they started, the slicing stopped. The ground around Teresa was destroyed and the dirt she had traces of sword slashes.

Í don't mind you using your Quicksword, but leave the rest of the town out of this." Said Teresa, completely unharmed.

"Don't worry, it'll be over before they wake." Ilena zoomed forward, and brought her Claymore onto Teresa faster than the eye could see.

Teresa blocked. "What's wrong? Your sword seems stuck." She smirked at a struggling Irene.

Irene tried pushing her sword towards Teresa, but the Faint Smile's arm wouldn't budge.

Irene used her Quicksword, but each strike was skillfully blocked by the current Number 1.

Teresa smirked at Ilena, "You've gotten better, but you're still not good enough."

Back at the inn, the sound of blades clashing could be heard. Clare stirred in her sleep, the battle disturbing her slumber. Once she registered the sound of metal against metal, Clare awoke fully. All traces of sleep gone.

"Teresa." She whispered.

"She'll be fine," Clare turned to Percy – who stood in front of the window with his back turned to her and his hands clasped behind his back. The aura he projected was not that of a carefree teen, but one of a military leader that just heard his troops were trying to rebel. "I'll make sure of it. The three she is fighting won't pose much of a threat, but the fourth one…I'm not so sure."

"Percy?" came Clare's quiet response.

"Yes, child."

"Who is the fourth person?"

"I don't know, child."


	3. Chapter 3

CLANG! The current Numbers 1 and 3's claymores were brought down onto each other.

SWOOSH! Teresa swept at Ilena.

CLASH! Ilena blocked.

PING, PING, PING! The two single digits attacked each other with sword swings invisible to the mortal eye.

Sophia and Noel stood back, smiling at the two battling women. One sweetly and the other smug. The two nodded at each other before joining the fray.

Teresa, sensing Noel and Sophia's Yoma power approaching her from behind, quickly and effortlessly jumped into the air and away from the three. The three Claymore's swords clashed against each other.

Teresa landed on her knees a few yards away into an ally between the inn she was in and another building. "Damn it. You vermin."

Suddenly, there was the sound of armored boots walking behind her. Teresa became alarmed, and turned around to face the new foe. "Wha-?"

Once she turned her head around, she was met with the sight of another Claymore. One she did not recognize. This Claymore was much younger than the rest. Her blond hair was cut so short that it hung just above her ears.

Alarms rang in Teresa's head. _'There was another one? But I didn't sense her aura at all! What is she?"_

Teresa was brought back to reality when the unknown Claymore spoke. "It is an honor to meet you. I'm Pricilla. I just got certified." 'Pricilla' kept a straight face. Her eyes showing innocence belonging to a child. "Forgive my rudeness, but we've come for your head."

"Clare, it' time to go. Gather your things." Percy turned away from the window, and walked towards his folded cloak. He quickly put it on, and headed for the door.

"But what about Teresa? We can't just leave her!" said Clare as she gathered her things, also grabbing Teresa's waist armor before walking towards the door Percy held open.

Percy watched Clare pass before following behind her and shutting the door. "Who said anything about leaving her?" Clare looked at Percy confused.

"But-?"

"You misunderstand, child. I said we are leaving, but I never said without your mother figure." Clare blushed, embarrassed. Percy chuckled at the action. "Don't feel so embarrassed. I knew it from the moment I met the two of you. You see her as your mother, and she, her daughter. It's not too difficult to understand." Percy began to lead the way down stairs and out the door of the inn. "Now, I believe Teresa is going to need some help soon. I have a bad feeling about this fight."

Clare nodded as she followed Percy out the door of the inn. Out of nowhere, Percy offered Clare his hand. She took it almost instantly. "Close your eyes." She did as he asked, then she felt as if every molecule of her body were being torn apart then put back together. "You can open your eyes now, Clare."

She opened her eyes again only to notice that they were on top of one of the inn. "How did we get here?" she asked in wonder.

Percy smiled. "It's something I learned a while back. I call it "vapor travel"." At Clare's confused look, he explained. "Vapor traveling is when I turn into water vapor and travel through the air as a cloud of vapor. It's pretty self-explanatory, if you ask me." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Clare suddenly felt very queasy. She groaned in discomfort.

"Ah, yes. I forgot to mention. You'll feel a bit ill because of every one of your molecules being separated and re-attached. It will pass, so I wouldn't worry about it too much. You'll get used to it the more you do it."

Clare nodded, but groaned again and clutched her stomach as another wave of nausea passed over her. Percy gave her a concerned glance. He began to glow a faint yellow, and turned to Clare's ill figure. "Close your eyes again."

"Why?" she asked through another groan.

He chuckled at her, "You'll go blind, otherwise." and placed his hand on Clare's head after she closed her eyes. His hand began to glow brighter after a few seconds. Just as fast as his hand brightened, it dimmed until it wasn't glowing anymore. He removed his hand from her head and Clare's nausea and queasiness went away with it. "There. Feel better?"

She nodded in affirmation. "Yes, thank you."

Percy nodded at her with a satisfied smile on his face before turning towards the battle in the ally, becoming serious once more.

The duo could see how Teresa was struggling against Pricilla. Percy remembered Teresa's words a few hours back.

* * *

 _"Teresa, why are you called the Faint Smile?" Clare asked Teresa as the Claymore killed a group of Yoma who they crossed paths with while walking towards the village. They were a few miles away, though, so there were no other humans other than Clare herself in the area._

 _"Huh? Isn't she always smiling when she kills Yoma?" Percy asked. "It makes sense why."_

 _Teresa chuckled at the two. "That's no different from the other warriors of the Organization, but I am the only one called that."_

 _"Why is that?" asked Clare._

 _"Unlike most of my comrades – for example, Quicksword Ilena's speed, and Muscular Sophia's strength – my only asset is my smile." Teresa closed her eyes, tilted her head to the right, and smiled widely. "What makes me the best is my unparalleled ability to sense Yoma aura."_

 _"Your ability to sense Yoma aura? But can't other Claymore's sense a Yoma's aura?" Clare asked_

 _"Yes, Clare, but I can do much more than sense a Yoma's location. I can sense the strength and speed of the Yoma energy flowing through the body. Those who fight using Yoma power send it to parts of the body they want to move. The person isn't aware of this, though. So do you know what that means?"_

 _Clare shook her head, but it seemed to Teresa that Percy understood. Teresa smiled wider at Percy. "Yes, Percy?"_

 _Teresa can sense a Yoma powered move before the action is taken, and the more power used, the better."_

 _Teresa 'hmph'ed in satisfaction. "That's correct, dear Percy. Quite perceptive aren't you?"_

 _Percy blushed silver, and rubbed the back of his neck. "It was nothing too difficult to understand."_

 _Clare's eyes grew wide in wonder. "I didn't know what it meant, though."_

 _Teresa pat Clare's head affectionately. "Well, now you know."_

 _Clare's cheeks turned red and she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest._

 _Teresa and Percy chuckled at Clare's behavior. She was cute when she was all flustered._

* * *

Percy remembered that conversation as if it just happened. _'That's why Teresa of the Faint Smile will find it hardest to beat Pricilla, who fights with her Yoma power fully suppressed.'_

Clare called out Teresa's name when Pricilla sped up her attacks. The sound of battle rang throughout the entire town.

CLANG, CLANG, BANG, BAM, PING!

Everyone needed to cover their ears from the sounds.

Percy squeezed the palms of his hands over his ears, and squinted his eyes. His ears were much more perceptive than the average mortal. "This is absurd. The sound of their swords could shatter glass." The duo watched as the tables turned on Pricilla. Teresa's attacks became faster than before.

Farther away, were Teresa escaped from the others. Ilena, Noel, and Sophie watched the battle.

"It's probably time…" said Ilena as she unsheathed her claymore. The others followed her lead. "It's time we helped Pricilla. The way things are going, it's her head that's going to fall."

"Huh?" said Noel.

"Right now the odds are in Teresa's favor. Pricilla's fighting blindly. Which means Teresa doesn't need her special abilities to fight. Pricilla's been out-matched all along."

While Teresa fought Pricilla, the younger Claymore was practically having a mental breakdown.

 _'How? Why? I've fought dozens of Yoma. I've always protected humans. She's the bad guy. She murdered humans. So…So why can't I win?"_

CLANG!

 _'Why? Why?! Why can't I beat her?!'_ thought Pricilla.

Percy observed the battle with his undivided attention _. 'It's scary. Deep inside, she harbors a monster. In time, she will become incredibly strong. Teresa may be able to beat her now, but next time, who knows.'_

Percy heard Teresa say:

"Sorry, I can't die quite yet."

Before she tripped Pricilla. She raised her sword over her head and brought it down to behead Pricilla, but Ilena intercepted her attack with another clang.

Ilena slashed her sword at Teresa, forcing Teresa to jump back.

Clare cried out Teresa's name in warning before Noel pounced from behind Teresa in hopes of catching her off guard.

Teresa growled in annoyance as she blocked Noel's attack.

Teresa kicked at Noel hard enough to send her flying to one of the balconies of the inn.

After Noel was sent flying, Sophie came from behind and attacked Teresa.

Teresa jumped into the air, planted her foot on Sophia's sword and summersaulted from the tip. As she rolled in the air, she made an upwards slash at Sophia, but Sophia dodged. Teresa was only able to nick Sophia's left breast.

The execution squad surrounded Teresa. "Heh, heh." Said Noel to Sophia – who was clutching her wound. "She got you."

"So, it's better than being kicked."

Pricilla became confused, then angered. "Please, stop this! I don't care what rule she broke, ganging up on her is-." She stopped, then changed tactic. "Let me do this alone."

"Don't be a fool." Ilena intercepted. Pricilla's head jolted to Ilena. "If we don't help, it's your head that will fall. You should know that by now." Ilena stared evenly ant the younger Claymore.

Pricilla clenched her teeth and glared at the ground in anger.

"We didn't come to test our abilities. We're here to punish a traitor. And to do that, we have to choose the most efficient way." Ilena flared ten percent of her Yoma power, causing her eyes to turn gold and her pupils to slit. Power flared, causing the wind to pick up, and their capes to flap around erratically. " _We'll back you up, so think only about the best way to defeat Teresa!"_

Percy's frown deepened, and Clare grew alarmed as she felt a chill.

"All right, then. We'll bring her down. We won't forgive a traitor who broke the rules and brought shame to the Organization." Pricilla turned her attention to Teresa. "I'm sorry, Teresa. I wanted to face you one-on-one, but this is your own fault." Then she flared her Yoma power. Her eyes became gold and her pupils slit, and veins bulged on her face.

The flare of power felt like gale force winds. The only ones unmoved were Teresa and Percy.

" _Let's do it._ " With that said, everyone attacked Teresa.

The enemy Claymores attacked with all their might. Speed, agility, grace, and strength that far surpassed a normal Yoma presented themselves in this fight.

Ilena was the first to be defeated. Teresa fought effortlessly against the execution squad. Noel and Sophia came in second and third. Teresa had yet to release her Yoma power.

At the sight of the other's being defeated, and she herself unwillingly following in their footsteps, Pricilla was left kneeling on the dirt and stone ground – frozen in fear. Teresa walked up to Pricilla, and readied her sword to behead the young novice.

Teresa of the Faint smile knew that Pricilla may have lost this fight but still had the potential to surpass her. In order to prevent such a threat, she would have to nip it from the bud.

Percy had Clare close her eyes again, and vapor traveled down to Teresa. He made sure to prevent Clare from getting nauseous again, before they walked up to Teresa. Percy bound the downed Claymore's limbs in earth so that they wouldn't escape. "I suppose you sense it as well?"

"Yes." Answered Teresa.

"Will you end her?"

Teresa didn't answer. She raised her sword, but thought better of it and sheathed it on her back. "No." Teresa used her hand to block the sun's rays. "I must be getting soft. Why am I thinking of Clare…?"

"Teresa!" Clare ran towards Teresa and hugged her so hard, she may as well have crushed the Number 1's stomach.

Teresa smiled down at the teary-eyed Clare as she pat her head.

Percy made a cheeky smile appear on his face. "Because you think of her as your own."

Teresa chuckled. "I suppose." She turned towards the rest of the Claymores. Percy had released them of the earth's hold. "You can come after me as many times as you want. I'll cut you down every time" She, Perseus, and Clare began to leave the town. "Sorry for the mess." She told the gathered crowd.

Once the trio left the town, Ilena tried getting up from her crouched position. "I don't believe it. She showed mercy. The old Teresa wouldn't have hesitated to take Pricilla's head." She clutched her wounds as she stood. "That means…we still have a chance." She heard the sound of sniffing and someone crying.

She walked towards Pricilla and said in an emotionless voice:

"Don't cry. It isn't over. The fight has just begun."

Pricilla began to speak through her sobs. "…won't…won't stand…I won't stand…for it." Pricilla clenched her teeth. "I…I…I…won't…" All of a sudden, Pricilla flared her Yoma power higher than before.

20, 25, 30 percent.

The wind picked up, harder than before. Ilena raised her arm to cover her face as she was being forced back.

 _"Murderer! Evil! She broke the cardinal rule! I won't…allow it!"_

"Stop it Pricilla! You can't defeat Teresa the way you are now! Calm yourself!" Ilena called out.

Suddenly, Pricilla leapt into the air, towards Teresa and the others.

"Pricilla!" yelled Ilena.

Noel glared at where Pricilla once was. "That foolish child! Not knowing any better, she let her fear get to her!"

Ilena glared at the ground. _'We were careless! We didn't consider Pricilla's emotional state. We thought only of her latent abilities, but she's still just a child!_

"Noel! Sophia! Can you stand?! We have to go after her!" Ilena turned towards the direction Pricilla went. "That fool doesn't even know her limits!"

The trio walked through the outskirts of the town. The terrain was rocky, with many stone formations dotting the landscape. Snowcapped mountains stood proudly in the distance.

A screaming banshee (and a large, approaching aura) alerted Teresa, Clare, and Percy to the arrival of Pricilla. She was breathing heavily, her teeth were fangs, veins were visible on her face, her skin had a light tint of purple to it, and her muscles were larger than a normal man's.

She was also frothing at the mouth, but that wasn't important.

"So, uh, can we… _help_ you with something?" Percy asked slowly.

" _MURDERER!"_ Pricilla yelled.

Percy raised his hands in the air in surrender and backed up a little. "Okay, okay. I know when I'm not wanted." He turned towards Teresa. "Well she's lost it. You doin' it or am I?"

"I'll finish what I started." She said to Percy before addressing Pricilla. "You'd better stop there. You're new at this. If you release too much Yoma power, you won't be able to change back. When we release 10 percent of our power, our eyes change color. At 30 percent, our faces transform. At 50 percent, our bodies change. And if we go over 80 percent, we can't change back. You're already over 70 percent."

Pricilla raised her head, her face looked more like a snout. Her teeth were sharp, and veins marred her face. " _YOU…SHUT…UP!"_ Pricilla's voice was raspy, and sounded like to people speaking at once.

Teresa pushed Clare towards Perseus – who then moved the two of them a few yards from the fighting Claymores.

Their swords clashed against each other in an 'X'. _"YOU MURDERER! MURDERER! MURDERER!"_ Her muscles bulged larger.

"We all learn the limits of our Yoma power as we fight, releasing it bit by bit." Teresa's eyes narrowed, and she spoke harshly. "That's beyond a beginner like you."

Pricilla pushed Teresa away. _"_ _ **SHUT UP!**_ "

Teresa skidded backwards and crouched. Pricilla appeared over Teresa's head, ready to strike, but Teresa blocked her sword.

 _'Ugh! There's so much Yoma power coming from every part of her body, I can't read the flow.'_ She dodged Pricilla's word that flew passed her head. Pricilla's arm moved around, nearly knocking Teresa over.

Pricilla's sword arm wrapped around her chest and her sword was launched from behind.

The sword would have pierced her through the head if she hadn't brought up her own sword to parry the other.

Teresa felt a warmth flow from her forehead and onto her face. This was evidence that Pricilla's sword nicked her forehead. Teresa growled in annoyance.

"T-TERESA!" yelled Clare.

 _"A Yoma killed papa! I'll never forgive…I'll never forgive…"_ Drool dripped from the young Claymore's face _"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"_ she rambled.

Teresa smirked at Pricilla. "You're losing your mind already. There's not much time left. I'll have to strike you down for good."


	4. Chapter 4

The Claymores arrived a few minutes later, just in time to witness 1/10 of Teresa's awesome power. Noel realized just what was happening over the hill. Those were some big Yoki auras, and sweet Christ were they going at it. Going over the hill, it became clear just who was more powerful.

Pricilla was a mess, her muscles grotesquely bulging, her skin was definitely purple now, her hair had become spikey, both of her shoulders were cut and bleeding, and drool was liberally flowing from her fang-filled maw.

Everyone watched in shock as Pricilla went past her limit, her back bulging and warping. The poor girl fell to her knees in front of Teresa, her hideous form begging for mercy. Unfortunately, the only mercy was death. She was ready too, Pricilla the Number 2 was ready to die and join her family in Heaven, but Pricilla the Yoma was listening to her self-preservation instincts. So she cut off her executioner's hands.

In the microsecond it took for everyone's brains to register what the hell just happened, the Yoma that was Pricilla was sailing forward on a path to decapitate the Faint Smile. The best part? It would be an easy kill; the Number 1 was still trying to register what happened to her hands.

Pricilla's blade was millimeters away from Teresa's neck…but Pricilla was sent flying back by a hard kick to the abdomen.

Clare suddenly noticed the absence of a certain Primordial right next to her, and noticed said Primordial standing right in front of Teresa with his leg still up from kicking Pricilla to high Heaven.

"Whelp. That could have gotten bloodier than necessary." Percy said as he lowered his leg back to the ground and turned to Teresa.

Teresa, returning to the world of reality, frowned at the Primordial. "You couldn't have done that earlier?" she said as she raised the stubs were her hands used to be up to his face.

Percy leaned back and pushed away Teresa's regenerating arms. "I could have, but I have interfered with the balance of this universe enough. The temporary loss of your hands was the only way I could peacefully interfere with your fate. Your welcome."

Teresa and the others just stared at him in disbelief, completely baffled by his words.

Percy looked at the others, and blinked in confusion. "What? Did I do or say something wrong?"

Teresa snapped out of her momentary trance. "No, you didn't, but to go out of your way to save my life…thank you."

Percy smiled at her. "It's no biggie. I would be happy to do it again."

Teresa asked a question that had been bugging her ever since they entered the previous town. "Why? Why go out of your way to save my life? Wasn't balance one of your domains? Why go against your own nature?"

Percy chuckled at her. He gave her his famous lopsided grin. "Because you're interesting, and I don't think little Clare here would be too happy with me otherwise." He turned to look at a teary-eyed Clare. "She has such a beautiful smile, it would be such a shame if it ever disappeared."

Clare's willpower finally gave away once he said that. Her mouth became a relieved smile and she began to cry. She ran up to the two powerful people and gathered them into a near-bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you for saving Teresa, thank you for helping us." She cried as she spoke to Percy. Her voice was muffled from her face being pressed against the Primordial's stomach.

Percy, surprised by the hug, patted Clare's head affectionately. "There, there, Clare. No need to cry." He placed his fingers under her chin and raised her head. He smiled as he spoke. "Where's that smile of yours?" She cracked a smile. "There it is. Never, _ever_ , lose that smile."

The remaining members of the execution squad stayed silent during the exchange. Their hearts felt heavy in their chests. They observed how Percy treated young Clare.

Like a loving father caring for his daughter.

Sophia smiled at Noel, who nodded back. Noel placed her hand on Ilena's shoulder, gaining the attention of the former Number 2. Noel and Sophia gave Ilena a look. Ilena quickly understood, and began to treat down the mountain.

"You know," a voice called out from behind. "If you wanted to leave so early, you might as well tell us beforehand. It's only decent."

The trio turned back around, their attention on a smiling Teresa.

Ilena smiled slightly at the Faint Smile. "That may be so, but we did not wish to interrupt. Now that you're still alive, and we aren't killing you, we have gone against the mission. The Organization will assume we have gone rogue and send out other warriors to gather our heads. We would only be a burden if we stayed."

By the time Teresa spoke, Clare had let them go and decided to use Percy as a bipedal taxi service.

"Nonsense!" Teresa said. "You would never be a burden to me, Ilena."

"But we tried to kill-!"

"Under the orders of the Organization, not on your own terms." Teresa cut in. "It would actually make me happier off you traveled with us. Traitors to the Organization must stick together, right? There's no point in leaving you to go off on your own, you will stay with us. We can build our own place to live, away from our duties."

Ilena hesitated at first, but one look from Teresa made her repent. "Alright, we'll stay with you. But what about Pricilla? What will we do about her?"

Teresa frowned at the question. "She is most likely going to Awaken. She may have already. Either way, we need to kill her. She is too much of a threat to our peace to let live."

Ilena nodded, "I understand, but where is she now?"

Teresa pointed her newly regenerating finger – at the moment her hands look like that of a new born baby – and waved it in an arc towards the direction Pricilla was sent flying by Percy's Primordial-powered kick. "Somewhere in that direction. Somewhere far, far, away from here." At this she gave a certain deity a look, with which said deity just gave her an innocent smile accompanied by shrugging shoulders and a giggling Clare. "I have a feeling that we won't need to worry about her for a while."

Out of nowhere, Percy began coughing. Hard. He dropped Clare and clutched his stomach, then began to puke silver ichor.

Clare gasped in surprise. "Percy!" she and the others ran towards him. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Percy stopped puking, but, once he stopped, it seemed like he was having some form of asthma attack. He couldn't breathe. He fell to his knees, clutching his throat as he tried to force air into his lungs, but he just couldn't. It seemed like his respiratory system just decided to stop working.

Ilena and the others kneeled next to him. Clare shifted Percy onto her lap as she tried to understand what was happening to her friend.

"Something's wrong," Sophia began as she examined Percy. She instructed Clare to make him sit upright, and tried to keep him from laying down or falling forward.

Percy slowly began to breath, but he was still wheezing. The others sighed in relief. He may not be completely okay, but at least he was breathing. Sophia laid him back down onto the ground.

Teresa leaned over him, and placed her ear over his mouth and nose. He was breathing normally now. She began to call his name, but he didn't seem to hear, that was when she noticed that the Primordial was unconscious.

Noel frowned, "What happened? He was just fine a few minutes ago."

The others nodded.

Ilena was the first to fully register the silver liquid on the floor. She dipped her middle and pointer fingers into the substance and brought it up to her nose and sniffed.

Blood.

The Quicksword frowned. Why did this smell like blood? She turned to Teresa.

"It's blood." Everyone, bar Perseus, gave her confused looks, but realized what she was talking about when they, too, fully registered the silver liquid that Percy threw up.

"What do you mean?" asked Sophia.

"I smells like blood, but," Ilena frowned, "I can also sense traces of power coming from it." She turned to Teresa and Clare, who were kneeling by each other. "Is there something we should know about your male friend, girls?"

The two females nodded. "We do, Perseus here," she waved her hand at Percy's prone figure. "is neither human, Yoma, or Claymore, but something I have come to realize is far greater than either. He is a Primordial. A purely elemental being that forms the universe. Supposedly, he is from another universe. He was banished from his home for being "too dangerous". We met when Orsay and the others were first tasked to take my head. He watched the whole ordeal, then decided to follow Clare and me. It had only been a few hours, but he said he wanted to join us on our many adventures. Clare and I have grown quite fond of him. I hope he'll be alright." Teresa glanced at Percy worriedly.

The three nodded in acceptance. They were not very surprised. After all their years as warriors of the Organization, they have been subject to the strangest things. The trio made a mental note to interrogate Perseus later.

"We should take him back to the town. It shouldn't be too far from here, and carrying him shouldn't be too much of a problem. There, we can get a proper rest, and make sure he's alright." Sophia suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement, the events of today finally taking its toll on the battle hardened females.

Ilena nodded, "I agree. We are low on supplies anyway. It will give us the opportunity to restock and plan our next move." The others also came to an agreement, finally feeling small traces of fatigue.

Noel and Sophia volunteered to carry Percy. Noel holding him by the arms, while Sophia carried his legs. Once they got a firm hold on the Primordial's appendages, the group of females set off towards the town.

* * *

 _Three days later_

The last thing Percy remembered when he came to three days after his little episode was when he had Clare hanging from his back after she released him and Teresa from her hug, and Ilena and co. agreeing to join them on their journey for a safe place to stay and enjoy themselves. After that, everything was fuzzy. Percy could only remember that he felt immensely ill, and that he couldn't breathe. What happened during that time, he could not remember.

He also couldn't remember whether or not they had a bed with them. He was pretty sure they didn't, but why was he on a bed? Where were the others? For a matter of fact, were was he? He remembered being on a mountain, not a room. This revelation only served to confuse the already disoriented Primordial further.

He sat up on his bed, and observed the room he was in. It small and rectangular. Fifteen by twenty feet, maybe. There were two extra twin beds, both empty. A large dresser, and two lanterns hanging along the shorter walls. There was also a small bookshelf by the door, and two or three woven baskets. Percy also noticed several short indents on the floor – as if a sword were stabbed into the wood.

After familiarizing himself with his surroundings, Percy moved to get out of bed. Once he stood, the room spun a little. He leaned his left hand on the wall perpendicular to the bed he was just in and tried balancing himself, waiting for his nausea and dizziness to pass.

Once it passed, he began walking towards the door. He teetered as he walked. He opened the door, and walked into the small hallway that lead to the other rooms and the staircase. If his assumption was correct, and this was an inn, then the stairs should lead him to the lobby. As he descended down the stairs, he didn't notice that his cloak was off, and he didn't bother to put his shirt back on. He held onto the railing like a lifeline until he reached the bottom of the stairwell.

He looked around, and was happy to know he assumed correctly. It was the same inn he, Teresa, and Clare stayed in after Teresa slayed the Yoma that was terrorizing the town. The person at the front desk gave him a curt nod, and beckoned him over. He nodded back at the man and complied.

The man was old looking – bald with a greying beard and brown eyes. The inn keeper greeted Percy.

"Good to see you're feeling better, lad. You were brought in and taken care of those Claymores that attacked their own. She was with them too. Think they also had a young girl with them. If you're looking for them, they just left to the marketplace. They should be back in a few hours, so I wouldn't worry too much. I'd advise that you stay in bed, lad. You weren't looking so good when they brought you in. Silver stuff all over the front of your cloak, and as pale as milk." The man looked at him concerned. "Are you feeling alright lad?"

Percy smiled at the inn keeper. "Yes, I'm feeling better. I don't really remember what happened, though."

The man sucked his teeth. "Best you don't know. You didn't look too good, and whatever that silver stuff on your cloak was…Anyways, you should rest."

Percy nodded and was about to approach the stairwell, when the front door opened and in entered Teresa, Clare, Ilena, Noel, and Sophia. They were no longer wearing their armor anymore, just some clothes from the market.

Clare beamed in joy at seeing Percy awake. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Percy! You're awake! I thought you would never wake up!"

Teresa walked up to them and gently pulled Clare away from Percy. "Now, now, Clare. We know you're happy Percy's finally awake, but if you squeeze him any harder you might break his ribs."

Clare giggled "Sorry, Percy."

Percy chuckled at Clare, "It's alright. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You've been out for three days. We began to worry. You just started coughing out of nowhere." Said Ilena, concern present on her usually stoic face.

They began to descend the stairs. "Yah, I'm fine. What happened anyways?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Noel asked, shocked.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, yah, I guess. All I remember was giving Clare a piggy back ride, anything after that is fuzzy."

Teresa nodded. "You began to have a coughing fit out of nowhere, then you began to throw up this silver liquid – we'll talk about that later – then, after you stopped puking, you couldn't breathe. Sophia had us sit you upright in order for you to breathe correctly. Once your breathing regulated, you blacked out. We brought you here for better treatment, and a place to rest. You've been asleep for three days after that."

As Teresa explained what happened, Percy's memories began to "un-fog" themselves. Once Teresa finished her explanation, they had already made it to their room.

Percy nodded as he sat back on his bed. "I see."

Sophia crossed her arms, and asked the one question on all of the female's minds. "Any idea why that happened?"

Percy thought for a bit, then nodded. "Kind of. I think it was when I interfered with Teresa's life. She was originally fated to die by Pricilla's hand. I guess this was the price I paid for practically going against myself. I guess you could think of it like me beating myself up."

Everyone nodded, but Teresa frowned. "Well, don't you even dare to do that again. Only when it is the direst of situations are you allowed to do that. Otherwise, you are now prohibited from interfering with our fates more than necessary. Am I making myself clear?"

Percy threw his head back and laughed, but nodded anyway. "Yes, I understand. It's not like I like being a masochist and sacrificing my health for the betterment of others."

Teresa nodded, satisfied. "Good, now onto another topic. What was that silver liquid you threw up?"

Percy made an ice dagger appear out of thin air by rearranging the water molecules in the air of the surrounding area (the Terrible Trio gasped in aw). He then pricked his finger, and, instead of the usual red blood, silver ichor flowed out of the small puncture wound. "The deities of my world called this blood "Ichor". The blood of the gods and titans are both golden, but the ichor of a Primordial is either a representation of their main domain, or silver. The silver ichor is usually only found in major Primordials like Chronos and Ananke who personified the domains of Time and Destiny respectively. My domain over Balance has given me silver ichor." He explained as he held up his thumb for everyone to see.

Sophia nodded. "That makes sense. You threw up your own ichor because of lung failure."

"I guess."

"Percy?"

"What is it, Clare?"

Clare shifted her weight on her feet. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Percy smiled. "Yes, dear. I'm much better now, thank you."

Noel spoke up. "Hay, if what you're saying is true, then how old are you?"

Percy raised his left eyebrow, amusement twinkling in his color-changing eyes. "Isn't it a bit rude to ask an old man his age?" Noel blushed in embarrassment, but beckoned him to answer her question. Percy sighed, "I'd say, physically, I'm 17, but in reality, I'm over five thousand years of age. When my domains were bestowed upon me, I gained the memories of my predecessors. Really, now that I think about it, I feel much older than five thousand. More like a few trillion, maybe even more."

"Wow," Clare said, wide-eyed. "You are old."

Percy glared at her half-heartedly.

"Percy?" Clare asked. At his nod of acknowledgement, she continued. "Can you tell us more about your old home?"

Percy smiled at her, and ruffled her hair. "Maybe later, it's a pretty long story, and I'm pretty tired."

Clare nodded in understanding, she, too, was sleepy herself. The sun was almost setting, anyways.

"You should get some rest." Teresa said to him as she guided a sleep Clare to the bed next to Percy's. "Tomorrow, we'll have to get you some new clothes. I washed your cloak, though. It's on the dresser." She pointed towards the dresser to her right. "So, go back to sleep Ancient One."

"Hay!" Percy cried out. "Don't call me that! It makes me feel older than I want to be."

Teresa laughed as she unsheathed her claymore and stabbed it into the ground in front of the last bed. "Well, too bad for you. That's your new nickname, oh great Ancient One."

Percy grumbled in protest as he pulled the covers over his head, blushing silver as he laid down.

Clare and Teresa laughed at him.

"Good night Ancient One!" the five females called out as they all went to sleep. Ilena, Noel, and Sophia followed Teresa's example and planted their claymores into the wood before closing their eyes.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Percy yelled, voice muffled by the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been several years since Teresa battled Pricilla, and several years since Percy's episode.

The group of six had moved out of the town and traveled to southeast Lautrec, by the coast. The group had stumbled upon a hidden valley surrounded by mountains on all sides.

Upon arrival, Ilena noted that the only way they found the valley was because of Percy's domain over the Earth and other planetary bodies. He was able to sense the green basin in the coastal mountain range, and the low pond within it because of his domain over Water. Otherwise, no one could find it unless someone were actually looking for it.

Teresa concluded that the lake surrounded by mountains was the perfect place for someone who doesn't want to be found. Thus, the group decided to settle in the valley, and build their new home.

Percy and the former warriors of the Organization helped each other with building a cabin made out of wooden planks from the trees that dotted the earth, but there weren't many trees. So when the group cut them all down, Percy used his domain to grow more and fill the vacant spots the previous ones left behind.

Once the cabin was built large enough to fill six people comfortably, the group finally began living in peace.

Young Clare had grown into a healthy young woman.

Percy trained her on how to use a sword, with the help of the others.

Ilena taught her how to think fast, and analyze her opponents before fighting, while Noel taught her how to be nimble and quick.

Sophia also made sure that Clare became as strong as she was fast.

Clare may have not been at the level of the former Claymores – by far – but she was a force to be reckoned with among the humans.

Once Percy deemed her worthy, he granted her his blessing. She was not given the ability to control parts of his domain, for she was only human and she had no traces of divinity within her being, but he did grant her an extra boost in her strength, and endurance.

Her stamina was heightened to that of a Claymore ranked in the 30's, and her ability to cope was boosted by the blessing. He had her train harder in the mastery of both her strengths and her weaknesses.

While the years passed on, Teresa, Percy, and Clare had bonded enough to be considered related. Of course, Ilena, Noel, and Sophia had bonded with the three, it wasn't as strong.

Teresa and Percy had taken on the roles of mother and father for little Clare. The two adults may have not been in love, but there was no way they wouldn't take on the parental roles that were left vacant for Clare. Clare even started calling them mom and dad – this brought extreme joy to the two powerful people – and loved them as if they were her actual parents.

The Organization had decided to leave them be for a while, and there hadn't been any news on Pricilla's whereabouts.

Teresa believed she had Awakened and settled somewhere far away.

Everything was relatively peaceful during the ten or so years the group lived in the valley.

That was, until one mid-afternoon.

Clare had been tasked with washing the group's apparel in the lake. She had grown into a fine young woman. Her straight brown hair had grown long enough to reach the bottom of her knees, her grayish-green eyes matured, and her (Hannah Montana-like) bangs grew until they covered half her face. Her figure had become more feminine – looking like the other Claymores, but carrying just a little more muscle. She was no longer the frail little girl who was abused by the Yoma who impersonated her older brother, she was now a young woman in her early twenties who was raised by the former Number 1 and the Primordial of Power and Balance, and trained by three of the best Claymores of their time.

As she laid down the basket filled with clothes onto the grassy ground by the lake, she began to reminisce old memories.

She remembered one time, in this very lake, how Percy raised the water level until it nearly tipped the edge. The group had a "lake day" as Noel called it, where everyone had to change into clothes more suited for the water and relax. It was an event that happened every second Monday of every month, and basically became tradition.

While everyone changed into these clothes, Percy had shifted into a form more suitable for water. Let's just say that Teresa was not expecting to be splashed so hard by a half-fish.

Percy had sprouted an ocean blue fish tail that glittered under the rays of the sun, and his tanned skin had a few scales that littered his body. He also had fins on his forearm, but that wasn't important.

Percy had basically made "Lake Day" into "Grate Lake Day".

Imagine the females surprise when they were suddenly able to breathe underwater for the first time. The group explored the valley floor looking for "treasure" – precious metals Percy had summoned and hid in the water filled valley. That was one of the best birthday presents Clare ever had.

Clare smiled at the memory as she washed the clothes. As she dipped one of Noel's shirts into the water, she became exited. Lake Day was in only three days. She couldn't wait for the amount of fun she was going to have. Percy always changed the types of "treasure" they were to find, and he always hid them somewhere different. He even made new hiding places by manipulating the earth with his domain.

It was honestly Clare's favorite day of the month.

But her musings were quickly interrupted by the sound of a scream. A male scream. It wasn't Percy's – his voice was deeper – but of a young boy. She quickly finished with the shirt, and placed it onto the large boulder next to her to dry before she rushed towards the place where the screaming came from.

Percy and the others seemed to have heard the scream as well, for they rushed out of the cabin with their swords drawn and alarmed expressions on their faces.

They had not sensed anyone nearby.

Teresa's eyes met Clare's. They seemed to have an unspoken agreement.

Someone was here, and they were dangerously close to their home.

Clare drew her sword from its sheath at her waist – Percy had informed her that she must always carry a weapon with her in case of an emergency – and followed the others as they ran towards the screaming and the sound of something crashing against a solid surface.

They reached the edge of the clearing – were the entrance was the valley was – and noticed that the screaming had stopped, but it was replaced by the sound of voices. One raspier that the other.

"Please! Just let me go!" came the plea of the boy.

The raspy voice soon followed, "Now, why should I? You're the closest that has ever come to a proper meal, after all."

That was the only information the group needed to know that this boy was in some deep shit.

Percy vanished into the earth after telling the others to stay within the walls of the mountains, before he reappeared a few feet from the boy who was about to be eaten by the Yoma. He noted that the boy had probably been thrown against the oak tree behind him, thus making him unable to defend himself while injured.

The Yoma who had attacked the boy was dressed in the standard uniform of the Organizations warriors. It was clearly trying to impersonate one in order to fool the child.

Why was the kid out here in the middle of nowhere, and why did the Yoma choose do disguise itself as one of the Claymores? They were usually avoided like the plague by the normal folk, anyways, so why choose this form?

Percy chose to question the boy later, but, in order for him to do that, he had to save him first. Percy zoomed forward and slashed his sword at the monster. Purple blood burst from the body before the corpse collapsed onto the ground.

The Primordial turned his gaze to the cowering boy. Upon further assessment, the boy was a preadolescent male with disheveled hair and a scar over his left eye. Percy faintly noted that the boy wore a tank top, harem pants, and puttees. His brown eyes were wide with uncontrolled fear and hope. His clothes were tattered and dirty, and his hair had a few twigs and leaves tangled into the mix.

Percy sighed. The boy clearly needed medical attention. The Primordial shook his blade one time, successfully removing the purple liquid that was Yoma blood. He sheathed his sword and offered the boy his hand.

The kid shied away – the action made Percy frown in annoyance. If the child wished to die, then so be it, but he wasn't going to waste his time trying to coax the kid into following.

He turned to leave, clearly not happy with the fact that the younger male refused his help.

"W-Wait." Came the small voice of the boy.

Percy stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. He heard the sound of shuffling, and cursing.

The God sighed in exasperation. The kid could have accepted his help. Maybe then, he wouldn't have to struggle getting up. Percy turned back around – now facing the struggling boy – and raised his eyebrow as the kid tried to get up.

Percy watched him struggle for a few more seconds with his hands crossed over his chest, an eyebrow raised, and him leaning more to the left, "Need any help?"

The boy froze for a second, not expecting Percy to speak. "Uh…yah."

Percy shook his head exasperation, but helped the kid up anyway. He had the boy place his left arm around Percy's neck and lean on him as they walked back to the valley entrance.

"Thanks back there. I would have been that Yoma's lunch if you hadn't come along and killed it." The boy said as they walked.

Percy shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It was nothing, really. They aren't much of a problem around here. It's been a while since I've seen one."

They quickly reached the entrance. It consisted of two large boulders whose edges formed an upside-down V and were hidden by vines and trees, you could barely notice it among the undergrowth. Only Percy and the others were able to find it, and even then, Percy had to use his domains to locate it when they first arrived.

Percy walked through. The gap was, luckily, large enough to fit two people.

Once Percy passed the entrance into the valley, Clare rushed towards him and the wounded boy.

Clare gasped at the sight of the kid leaning onto Percy. "Are you alright, dad? Who is he?"

Percy smiled at Clare reassuringly. "I'm fine dear, he," Percy motioned his head at the boy. "Isn't, though. Will it be alright if I lay him down onto your bed? It's the closest to the door."

Clare nodded rapidly. "Of course! Here," She walked up to them and helped move the kid. "Let me help you get him inside."

Percy nodded his head gratefully. "Thank you, Clare."

"No problem, dad."

Percy smiled at his daughter. He was happy she decided to help, even though she knew he didn't actually need it. She had a kind heart, after all.

They quickly entered the cabin and laid the boy down onto the small bed. Percy asked Ilena if she could go fill a bucket of water for him, and he asked Teresa to get him some bandages. The two did exactly that, bringing in the materials no less than a minute later.

Thanking them, Percy got to work. He removed the front of the boy's shirt. He then examined the injuries: two broken ribs – one on each side. Percy was relieves that those were the only major injuries. He quickly willed the water from the bucket to blanket the boy's chest – the kid was so at aww, he didn't bother to question what was happening – and purified the water.

Percy had learned during his time in this dimension (He came to realize that this _was_ in fact the Earth, but it was _far_ back in time, and the gods he knew never existed.) that if he completely purified the water and removed all negative elements, the water would be pure enough to have healing properties strong enough to heal all forms of wounds.

Cool right?

The only downside is that it can't bring back the dead since the person's soul is no longer in the body, and if he were to heal a wound, he couldn't leave the water too long or the body would begin to de-age itself.

The group watched as the purified water did its magic – the kid still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Once done, and all the boy's wounds were healed, Percy willed the water to go back into the bucket. He grabbed the role of bandages and began to wrap them around the kid's chest.

He didn't really have to, but it was just a precaution incase the water's magic didn't completely heal him.

"There, all done." Percy chirped.

The boy sat up on the bed, taking note in the lack of pain coming from his chest. "Th-Thanks, sir."

Percy nodded and smiled, but then became serious not even a second later.

The kid became slightly nervous with the sudden change in his savior's mood.

"Who are you, and what were you doing in these parts?" Percy dove straight to the point. He wasn't going to beat around the bush for the boy. He didn't even do that with his new family. Neither of them did, there was usually no reason to.

The kid flinched a little at Percy's demanding tone, but answered none the less. "My name's Raki. I was exiled from the village of Doga because of the Yoma who disguised himself as my brother. The Yoma had killed my family, so I was left an orphan. I was then dumped in the desert, left to wander about in a sandstorm, I soon collapsed because of dehydration. I was saved, though, by who, I wasn't sure. I woke up in an inn and the inn keeper told me that I was brought in by a Claymore to Egon village. I then searched the village for the Claymore, and I was soon told by one of the villagers that a Claymore was looking for me. In the outskirts of Egon, I met that Yoma wearing a Claymore uniform. The Yoma took me hostage and brought me here. And...well you know the rest."

Percy nodded. "Yes. Well, Raki, I am Perseus – but you can call me Percy." Percy then began to introduce everyone to Raki. "This is Clare, Ilena, Teresa, Sophia, and Noel." The women each greeted him as their names were called.

Raki waved at them nervously. "Hi." He also noticed that four of the five women were all blond and had silver eyes. "Are you all Claymores, or something?"

Sophia chuckled before she answered him, "We were. We deserted the Organization long ago and have lived here in peace ever since. Well, besides Percy and Clare. They weren't warriors of the Organization."

"Then what are they?" Raki asked in wonder.

Clare decided to answer this time. "Well, I'm," she placed her hand on her chest, clearly emphasizing that she was only talking about herself and not Perseus. "Human, but dad, on the other hand, is something else entirely."

Raki became confused. If Percy wasn't a Claymore or a human, then was he a Yoma? No, Raki was sure a group of former Claymores wouldn't do that. But maybe that was the reason they deserted. Because they were harboring a Yoma.

Percy, as if he read the thoughts of the younger male, chuckled at him and shook his head in amusement. "I'm not a Yoma, so wipe that stupid look from your face and wipe any and all traces of thoughts that have to do with that, and never think of them again."

Raki blushed crimson. "How'd you know I was thinking of that?"

"Well, you just told me, for starters, and you had that stupid look on your face. And, since the only other option you humans could think of that wasn't Claymore or human, was Yoma. I'm not a Yoma, or anything that has to do with the Organization. I am a Primordial God. My kind formed the universe and beyond. I hail absolute dominion over Power, Balance, Time, Water, Light, the Earth and other planetary bodies. I was banished from my home and imprisoned in this dimension for being "too dangerous". I have lived in peace with my new family ever since."

Raki's eyes were wide from aw. "Wow. That's so cool."

Noel just had to joke about something. "Aww, Ancient One, you have such a kind heart when you saved dear Raki from that filthy Yoma." She had moved to Raki's side and pinched his cheeks when she said his name.

Percy seemed unfazed by Noel's antics, clearly having been subject to such behavior many times before.

Raki raised his eyebrow at the nickname. "Ancient One?"

Percy sighed, resigned, "Yes. They have been calling me by that name ever since they learned of my true age."

"Really? You don't look too old. Maybe in your late twenties or early thirties, but not old enough to be called ancient."

"You humor us, dear Raki." Teresa began, clearly going to pick up the conversation and make it even more "interesting". "Percy may look young, but he is _far_ older than he appears to be. I would say he's over five thousand, maybe even more. I remember the first time he told us his age. He said that when he received his domains, he gained all the memories of his predecessors, thus, making him feel older than five thousand." With this said, she looked over at Perseus. "He said that he practically lived their lives through their memories, making him older by trillions of years."

Raki's eyes widened in amazement. "Wow… You really are old."

Percy gave him a half-hearted glare. Raki took notice to the fact that Percy blushed silver instead of red. He couldn't see his eyes, though. They were covered by his hair just enough for Raki to not be able to see them.

By complete coincidence, Percy blew at his hair – making it lift up higher – exposing the beautiful colors that were his eyes.

Raki gasped. "Your eyes!"

Percy turned his gaze to Raki, and raised an eyebrow. He lifted his hair out of his face, and re-did his ponytail. "What about them?"

The females shook their heads at Percy's question. They knew he was just jesting. He had become smarter during his time in Tartarus, and became wiser with the memories he gained from the deities before him.

"They're changing color, and, and, there's no pupil or sclera!"

"And?"

"They look so beautiful."

Percy blushed at the complement. No one had ever really said anything about his eyes, the warriors were so used to hearing and seeing weird things, that they learned not to question it too much, and Clare, bless her soul, never questioned him about his eyes, only saying that she loved how the colors changed every second, "Like a clear pond filled with jewels, jewels that carried the deepest secrets of the universe".

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks, I guess."

Raki smiled. "So, what now. I have nowhere to stay, and I can't return to the village. I have no money."

Clare beamed at him. "You can stay here! Percy could go to the village and buy you a bed. We have to get more supplies anyways."

Raki turned to Perseus for approval, and was met with a nod. "We can do that, or I can provide you with enough money to rent a room in one of the inns until you can provide for yourself."

"Thank you, but, if it's okay with you, I would like to stay here. You have been so nice to me, and I want to return the favor. I can help do the chores, and I can cook food for you."

"No need to thank us. It was no problem." Percy moved to leave the cabin, but stopped at the doorway. He looked back at Raki. "Are you coming or not. We have to leave before the sun sets. Yoma usually like to hunt at night, so we must hurry."

With that said, Clare helped Raki get out of bed, and the duo walked out the door. The females went ahead and returned to what they were doing before Raki was saved.

As the two males walked towards the entrance of the valley, Percy – with his hands behind his back, and his cloak on – asked Raki a question. "So, you cook?"

Raki turned his attention towards the Primordial, then rubbed his neck once he realized what the deity asked. "Uh, yah. I used to cook for everyone back at home. It wasn't much, but I picked up on a few things during the years."

Percy nodded. The two continued to walk in silence through the forest.

"So," Raki began. The silence felt uncomfortable, so he decided to get to know his savior as they traveled to a village nearby. "You're a Primordial? What's that like?"

Percy gained a thoughtful look, having never been asked such a question. "Well, I guess you can say I'm more connected to the universe than I was before I gained my domains."

"Sounds cool. Is Clare really your daughter? Is she like, half human half Primordial like the Claymores? They're half human half Yoma, aren't they?"

"No, we aren't actually related, but she, Teresa, and I have bonded during the years and Clare sees the two of us as mother and father. She lost her parents in a Yoma attack long ago, and she had been held captive by a Yoma gang until Teresa saved her." Percy chuckled, "I remember Teresa telling me how annoyed she was when Clare wouldn't stop following her around." Percy smiled warmly. His eyes became tired and they held wisdom beyond anything comprehendible. "Clare had taught the most heartless of the Organizations warriors that even tears can fall from those silver eyes. I am proud to be her father, even if it is not by blood. She has become a beautiful and strong young woman, I am very proud of her."

Raki smiled at Percy, they could see the village. It was about a thirty minute walk, but they made it.

Percy took Raki to the market place, and they looked for supplies – making sure to buy extra to fill Raki's place – and they found bales of hay.

Percy bought everything they needed to make Raki's bed, and everything they needed to survive the next month.

Raki bought a new shirt, getting an apology from Percy about breaking it in the first place. Percy promised to fix it once they got back, but Raki kindly refused, saying that the shirt was old anyways.

The duo bought two mules and carts, placed their supplies in the cart with Percy while the materials for the bed were in Raki's. They began to trek back to the village, immersing into small conversation about trivial things to pass the time. They learned much about each other, and Raki began to see Percy as more of his hero than a simple savior.

The boy vowed to himself that he would train hard and help others just like the former demigod had in his time.

The sun began to set, and the duo were half way to the hidden valley. The two traveled in a calm silence, the sounds of nature and the clopping of hooves were accompanied by the sound of rolling wheels.

A few minutes passed by before the mules halted in place. Percy, still being able to talk to anything that has to do with horses and creatures of the sea, asked the mules what was wrong. The mules were frozen in fear, and were completely unresponsive. Percy told Raki to watch the mules before dismounting his.

He unsheathed his sword, and expanded his senses. He used the water molecules in the air and plants to locate whatever was disturbing their travels.

Not much time passed before the Primordial sensed multiple presences surrounding them. Some on the tree tops, others in the bushes.

The mules snorted nervously, and shuffled in place. It was obvious that they sensed danger. They were considered prey in the animal kingdom after all. They were made to sense danger in order to survive.

Percy narrowed his eyes. Whoever was here, planned on ambushing him and Raki. Whether they were bandits or Yoma did not matter. They would be dealt with accordingly.

Perseus addressed whoever was hiding, "It's pointless to hide any longer. I have already pinpointed each and every one of your locations. Come out where I can see you."

There were sounds of rustling leaves accompanied by the faint thumping of footfalls. Percy observed the figures that came out of hiding.

They were all female, each with a faint silver aura surrounding their bodies.

The group consisted of over twenty people clad in silver, armed with bows, arrows, and hunting knives. Percy's frown deepened. The group seemed fairly familiar, but Percy didn't dwell on it any further.

Percy's voice was stone cold, "Who are you? And why are you here?"

One of the females in the group walked forward. She made sure not to seem threatening, not wanting to raise any unnecessary alarms.

Percy took notice of the girl's appearance: Auburn hair kept up by a ponytail, a silver circlet with a crescent moon on the front, and eyes like one of the warriors of the Organization. Percy felt like he knew her, but held up his sword threateningly. "Take one more step and you will no longer have a head. Now answer me, _who are you_?"

The girl rose her arms, palms forward, in surrender. The other people didn't dare move. It was clear that Percy was serious about his threat.

The girl spoke, choosing her words carefully. "Perseus, lower your sword. We mean neither you nor your friend harm."

Percy nearly dropped his sword in shock. How did this girl know his name? The only ones who knew he even existed were his friends and Raki. Percy narrowed his eyes, but he kept his sword raised. Clearly emphasizing that she better start talking or else.

The girl frowned. Did he really not remember her or the others? She would have to refresh his memory. They needed his help. "Do you truly not recognize me?" Percy shook his head, no (the girl sighed).

Another female – she was older than the Claymore wannabe by maybe a few years – stood forward. She also wore a silver circlet on her head, but it didn't have a crescent moon on it. She had spikey black hair, and startling electric blue eyes that complimented her pale complexion.

She moved to stand next to the un-named girl, and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. She smirked at Perseus teasingly before speaking. "Come on, Kelp Head, do you really not know who we are?"

This time Percy did, indeed, drop his sword in shock.

Raki was startled by his new friend's sudden reaction. "Percy?" He dismounted the mule and rushed to Perseus' side. "Hay, are you okay?"

The Primordial couldn't respond, he was frozen in place, left staring in disbelief at the two girls. Images and memories of the two reemerged from the back of his mind.

Raki turned his attention towards the group. He glared at the girls as he spoke. "Just who are you people anyways? How do you know Percy? What do you want from him?"

The silver eyed girl narrowed her eyes at the boy, and spoke menacingly to Raki. "Now just you listen, boy-…" But she was abruptly cut off by Percy, who raised his hand in silence.

"No, answer his questions…Artemis." Percy narrowed his eyes and frowned at the goddess. Why was she here?

He had yet to identify the others. He only recognized Artemis and Thalia, but he did not bother to check who the others were. It was painful enough to see the two girls. He did not want his emotions to get in the way of reasoning.

Artemis sighed. She gave Raki one last glare, then began her explanation. "Perseus, we need your help. My father, he isn't well. He, Hera, Athena, and some of the minor gods and demigods were attacked by something. Something that transcends our power. We were sent here to ask of your assistance."

Percy crossed his arms over his chest, and gave Artemis a critical eye. "What makes you think I will help you?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes, but held back any and all offensive remarks. She would not compromise the mission just because of her grudge against the opposite sex. He was their only hope, after all. "I believe you will help us because we are still your family, even if we did wrong you. You have never been the type of man to hold grudges."

Percy chuckled. "No, I'm not that type of person," Percy looked up at the sky. The sun was already setting. "Come Raki, we must return to the valley. The sun is already setting. Yoma will begin to hunt." He turned his attention back to Artemis and Thalia. "I'd advise you to follow, the creatures that lurk in the night aren't friendly. Especially when their hungry for innards."

Percy picked his sword off the ground and sheathed it at his side, then the two males mounted their mules – who've calmed down once the Hunters had revealed themselves – and began their trek back home.

Artemis ordered everyone to follow the two. She then jogged up to Percy's mule. She was able to easily keep up with him since she was a goddess.

Her Hunters didn't seem to have much of a problem either.

"How did you manage to find me?" Percy asked after a moment of silence.

"I am not the Goddess of the Hunt for no reason, Perseus."

Percy smiled at her. "It's been a long time, my lady. How has the course of time been treating you?"

Artemis chuckled at the well placed pun. "During my many years of life, it has been treating me well in times of peace, but it's been ten years since my father was attacked, and he has yet to recover. Whatever attacked him has been going after all of us, and has wrought havoc upon the U.S. and Canada ever since it appeared."

Percy became serious again after that statement. Something had injured Zeus to the point of no return. Whatever it was, it was powerful. To be able to prevent a god from healing for a decade is something to be wary of. "We will continue on the topic of the creature once we reach shelter."

Artemis nodded in understanding.

The large group traveled for another twenty minutes before they reached the valley entrance. Percy turned his head to address everyone, "I advise that you enter two at a time. The pathway is narrow enough to fit two people." With that said, he got off the mule, grabbed the reigns, and lead it inside – followed closely by Raki.

The others followed Percy's advice and entered through the rocks two at a time. Once they entered, everyone – save Percy himself– were at aw at the sight of the valley. It was _huge_ ; surrounded by mountains that made the Empire State Building look short, and a large lake that lay on their left. The lake had a great view of the surrounding area. The light of the moon made the valley seem ethereal.

Some of the hunters gasped. "Wow…"

Artemis smiled at the beauty of the valley. "Wow, indeed." She turned to Percy – who was removing the supplies from the carts and taking them to the cabin. "Perseus, did you do this?"

Percy turned his head as he carried a basket filled with food. "Just a few alterations to accommodate the six of us."

Artemis furrowed her eyebrows. "Six?" she murmured, but, as if the universe itself answered, a young brunette walked out the door with an empty basket held under her left arm.

The woman gasped as she saw Perseus. "Dad! Raki! You're back!" She put down the basket and rushed towards Perseus, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug.

Percy smiled at the girl – apparently she was his daughter – and patted her head with his free hand. "Hay, sweetie. Mind helping your old man with the luggage?"

The girl nodded. She went to grab some more supplies, but noticed the group of unknown individuals. "Uh, dad?" Percy turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Who're they?"

Percy seemed to have forgotten the fact that there was a large group of people awkwardly standing together at the very center of the valley.

"I'll introduce you once I get everything inside and put away. Can you get Teresa and the others out here to help?"

Clare didn't say anything else. She looked at the group suspiciously one last time – her gaze lingering on Artemis a little longer – before rushing back into the large cabin with a basket filled with fruit.

It didn't take long for the former Claymores, Raki, Clare, and Percy to get everything inside and make Raki's bed. Once everything was ready, the large group sat around a fire pit located farther northwest of the cabin.

The group of seven sat on the left of the fire while the Hunters sat to the right.

Teresa glared at Percy. "Perseus," The use of his full name made Percy a little nervous. She usually preferred calling him "Percy" or "Oh Great Ancient One". "Would you be so kind as to introduce us to the group of complete strangers you brought into our home?"

Percy nodded. "Teresa, Clare, Ilena, Noel, Sophia, Raki, meet the goddess Artemis and her hunters."

Their eyes widened at the introduction. Were these the people who sent Percy here? If so, why have they come? Ilena was the first to voice her thoughts.

Artemis respectively answered Ilena and the others questions. She made sure to tell them about what was happening back in their dimension and about the creature that was causing them so much trouble. She explained her reasons for coming here – being that Percy was their only hope of somehow eliminating the threat as he was the only Primordial who was: A) not in slumber or faded, and B) didn't completely hate the Olympians guts, and the titans were out of the question.

The group of females nodded in understanding.

"Tell us about this creature. What does it look like? Do you know its true motives?" Teresa asked.

Artemis shook her head. "No, we are not sure about what it wants from us, but I can provide you with some details about its appearance." At their nod, she began, "It looked like a female winged humanoid, standing at about 2 meters tall with a single horn on its forehead. It had short blond and tousled hair on its head. It also had a human like face, but with skin that was a light shade of blue-violet. The creature held foreign power. It incapacitated half the counsel almost instantly. I don't even know how it reached Olympus without being detected."

Percy nodded. "It doesn't seem like your usual friendly neighborhood monsters from Tartarus. Can you describe how the counsel was defeated?"

"Its body, limbs, and wings were extendable. It launched a shower of needles from its wings, and it sprouted multiple tentacles and pulverized my father. She even extended her fingers far enough to stab into the bodies of the counsel. Luckily, none of the gods had died – having been stabbed in non-vital areas, but Zeus was left crippled ever since.

"I see." Percy rested his shin in his hands and elbows on his knees. "It seems you really do need my help. The creature seems more like a Yoma the more I think about it, but how could it have gotten to you, and why attack Olympus? That's what I want to know."

Everyone nodded at that.

"So, will you help us?" Thalia asked with a hopeful look.

Percy looked towards his female companions, they all seemed to have a silent agreement. He turned back to the Hunt. "I will," Artemis beamed in happiness while her hunters cheered in victory. "On one condition."

Artemis nodded quickly. "Name it."

"They will come with me, and, after this is over and done with, you and the others will leave us be." Artemis nodded. It seemed fair.

The females with Percy seemed like powerful women, and it made sense why he wanted them to be left alone after everything was resolved. He had his own family here, and there was nothing left for him back in the other dimension. It would have been pointless to go back. "Deal."

"Good." Percy then chose to stand and began to walk back to the cabin. "Well, I'm going to retire for the night. I trust you and your hunters will set up camp for the duration of your stay. We'll depart in weeks' time. I still have some things to take care of."

Artemis called back, "Don't worry, we will. Good night, Perseus."

"It's Percy, and you know it!" He yelled back, having made it to the door of the cabin before disappearing from sight.

"Well, it seems we should all get some rest. We have much to do tomorrow, and we must prepare for our departure." Ilena said as she and the others rose from their sitting positions by the fire. They all soon disappeared to the cabin, just as Percy had.

Artemis stood up as well and turned to address her hunters. "All right, you heard them. Set up your tents, and off to bed with you."

With that said, everyone went to sleep, but a lingering anxiousness lingered in the air. Unknown to the six, they would soon be reunited with an old adversary, and a former comrade.


	6. Chapter 6

_The next day_

It was a nice quiet morning in the valley. The sun's rays were warm enough to be comfortable, the birds chirped their morning songs, a woodpecker pecked away at one of the trees, and the slow flow of water could be heard. The light illuminated the entire valley, highlighting the different colors. Reds, whites, blues, greens, yellows, oranges, etc. Flower pods grew into beautiful dandelions, petunias, roses, marigolds, and lilies.

Weeping willows, magnolia sargentiana, and cherry blossom trees grew beautifully about the valley. The mountains stood tall and prouder than ever, lush green grass grew back onto the bases and bodies of the mountains once the winter had passed.

Our little protagonist was currently sitting on a small boulder, leaning back as he observed the scenery. A serene expression rested on his ageless face.

Percy smiled as he looked up at the clear blue sky, breathing in the aroma of mildew and honey. He could feel the sun's warmth as it seeped through his skin and relaxed him. _'What a beautiful day.'_

"Percy! Percy!"

' _And it couldn't get any better.'_

Percy brought his attention towards the running Clare who laughed with complete joy. Raki was only a few feet behind her, slowly catching up to the young woman. The two of them looked incredibly happy as they ran towards the youngest of the Primordials. Large, jolly, smiles nearly split their faces in half.

The two reached Perseus – both panting – one more than the other. Clare regained her breath faster than Raki. She smiled excitedly at her father figure, hopping up and down like a young rabbit.

"Guess what?" she said, the face-splitting grin never once leaving her face.

Percy raised his right eyebrow, mischief twinkling strongly in his colorful eyes. "What is it?"

Clare crossed her hands and held her arms straight down, swinging them from side to side. "Lake Day~" she sang.

Percy's kind smile morphed into mischievous grin. "Are you ready?"

Clare stood straight up – stiff as a board – and gave her father figure a soldier solute. "Yes, sir!"

Percy nodded, then turned his attention to Raki, who grinned just as wide. It seemed Clare had filled him in on the coming event, and he was excited about partaking in the fun. "Raki?"

"I'm ready, Percy. Clare told me about Lake Day and how it's tradition. I've never been allowed to hang out with the other kids in my old village because of the Yoma. It was too dangerous to be out alone, but I really want to join in on the fun tomorrow. If that's okay with you, sir."

Percy ruffled Raki's hair, making it messier than it already was. "Of course you can join us, my boy. You can join in on all the fun you want." Percy stood from his rock under one of the weeping willows. He rested his arm over Raki's shoulder and spoke teasingly. "After all, it seems Clare wants you to join us, anyways.

The two blushed crimson once Percy said that. Clare began spluttering incoherently while trying, in vain, to deny such claims. Percy chuckled at his daughter in all but blood. She looked cute when she was all flustered. It brought warmth to Percy's heart every time she was around. She always had a way of cheering people up.

"Alright, you kids run along. Clare, I believe you have some chores to complete before tomorrow, correct? Also, can you inform Artemis and her Hunters about tomorrow's events? Ask them if they would like to join. I'll be flooding the entire valley again. Same as every year."

Clare's blushing and spluttering fit ended as if it never happened. She smiled brightly up at Perseus. "Okay!" she said before running off towards the Hunter's camp to relay Percy's message.

Percy watched her go then turned to Raki, raising an eyebrow. The younger of the two males was still blushing as he watched Clare go. "Do you like her?"

Raki started. "W-What?

Percy frowned. "You heard me, Raki. Now answer the question."

"Well, yah." At Percy's blank stare, Raki waved his hands and waved them around erratically. "Not like that! She's so nice to me, and she even asked me to join you guys tomorrow. You all have been so kind to me ever since we met, and I'm really grateful for that."

Percy pated Raki in the back. "There is no need to thank us. I am happy that you are safe. Also, if you do like Clare as more than a friend, then tell her. Don't be embarrassed about it, but, let me tell you this." The earth under their feet shifted a little, and the sun's light dimmed. Percy's expression became somber. "If I find out that you ever take away her smile, I will erase you from existence. Do you understand, boy?"

Raki's eyes widened in fear. He shook his head vigorously. "Yes, sir. I understand, sir."

The ground stopped rumbling and the sun regained its light. "Good. I'm glad we're in agreement with each other. Now, run along. It would be a great help if you helped Clare with her chores. That way, she'll be done quicker."

Raki nodded quickly then took off towards the direction Clare went.

* * *

 _The next day_

"Raki! No!"

SPLASH!

Clare spluttered, the water was splashed onto her face and entered her eyes and mouth.

Noel was laughing her ass off at Clare's misfortune, but let out a loud "Eep!" once she was pulled under by Teresa. Once the former Claymores surfaced, Noel was coughing and Teresa was the one laughing this time.

Teresa playfully shoved Noel. "That's what you get."

Noel stared at Teresa in disbelief. "What did I do to deserve such cruelty? Why is the Faint Smile being so mean to me?"

Teresa rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. "Nothing."

Noel "hmph'ed" then crossed her arms and turned her head away from the former Number 1, vowing to get back at her tenfold.

"Good luck with tha-," but Teresa was never able to finish her sentence for the simple fact of magical water being dunked onto her head.

And it was _very,_ VERY, cold.

Cackling could be heard from farther away. The uncontrolled laughter sounded suspiciously like a certain mermanified Primordial God sitting on a large boulder he created that broke the surface of the water.

The valley had been flooded two hours ago, everyone was currently swimming and splashing around the "Great Lake" having fun. Percy informed everyone that the monthly treasure hunting game would start at high noon.

Teresa slowly turned her head at Percy – who was trying to balance himself on the large rock.

He was clutching his stomach, gasping for breath as he laughed in merriment, tail splashing at the water and creating waves. Everyone felt the water vibrate, as if it were laughing with him.

Teresa glared at him murderously.

Any other day, her glare would have made anyone fear for their lives, but today was different. Today she was sopping wet in her swimwear and her hair was currently sticking to her face. You could also see her shivering a little bit, but that wasn't important. What WAS important was the fact that she was swimming towards the deity with visible killing intent.

Ilena – who was sitting next him on the rock – poked his side in warning, and Sophia pulled at his tail-fin. Percy's laughter slowly turned into chuckles then stopped all together once he noticed that Sophia and Ilena were still trying to get his attention. He raised his eyebrows at the two females, but, at their pointing fingers, he finally noticed Teresa's descent.

Percy chuckled nervously at Teresa, who was approaching fast. "Teresa! Are you having fun?"

Teresa had finally arrived, shivering less, and glaring up at him. She began to climb up the rocks length.

Percy's eyes widened in panic. He looked towards Sophia and Ilena for help, but was only met with bored looks. Then, somehow, they both spoke at the same time. "Don't bring us into your mess. She's your technical wife. Both of you are Clare's parents, now."

Percy slapped the rock in exasperation. "What does being Clare's parents have to do with this?!" Percy glanced nervously at Teresa. "And we are not husband and wife!"

The two females only shrugged their shoulders and pointed towards Teresa – who was getting closer. It was a pretty tall rock.

Percy muttered the word "Traitors" then quickly dove into the water below, moving farther away from Teresa. He swam towards Artemis and her hunters and hid behind Thalia.

"Perseus!" Teresa bellowed. "Don't you dare run away from me, you coward!"

Percy squeaked (in a manly manner, of course), grabbing Artemis by the arm and made a human barricade made out of the Goddess of the Hunt and her Lieutenant.

Artemis frowned. "Perseus, why are you hiding?"

Percy tore his attention away from Teresa and onto Artemis, finally realizing who he made his barricade out of. "Sorry, Artemis, but I don't wish to be crippled for a week. I hope you understand."

Thalia laughed at Percy. "Is it safe for me to assume that this isn't the first time she was after you, Kelp Head?"

"Unfortunately." He murmured, returning his gaze towards the vengeful Claymore. "Help me…" he whispered as he tried to make himself unnoticeable.

Thalia crossed her arms and spoke teasingly. "I don't know. Maybe you should face her like a man, or are you too chicken to do so?"

Percy glared at his cousin. "I'd rather be chicken than crippled, Thunder butt."

Thalia growled. "If water wasn't so conductive, then I would have zapped you're fishy ass down to Hades for that." She then gained a thoughtful look, a look that made Percy fear for his well-being. "Well," she turned her gaze towards Teresa – who was getting closer by the second. "Maybe I won't have to worry about that. Your girlfriend's coming closer. She'll deal with you while I watch, laughing at your suffering."

With that said, she skillfully maneuvered herself around Perseus and held his arms behind his back before he realized what she was planning. She turned her attention to Artemis – who was smiling faintly – as if she knew what was going to happen next.

Thalia grinned mischievously at her. "My lady?"

Artemis' smile widened. "With pleasure." The goddess swam towards Percy's right while Thalia was at his left, both holding onto his arms in a vice grip. The two of them began swimming towards a faintly smiling Teresa.

Percy shook his head – muttering "no" repeatedly – and tried to swim back, but Teresa had already reached them and the girls held onto him tight.

Teresa swam in front of him, smiling mischievously. Revenge was clear in her silver eyes, and slight malice in her smile.

Percy laughed nervously. "Teresa…having fun? How are you enjoying your day?"

The former Number 1 didn't answer, but she swam close enough to be only inches away from his face.

Percy tried to move away, struggling against the girls' hold. "Look, I'm sorry. I was just having some fun. It was a joke…Please don't try to kill me!"

This time, Teresa finally spoke, but the way she did sent cold shivers up his spine. Fear plagued Percy's entire being, the water, light, and the earth responding to his emotions.

"Oh, Perseus, I won't try to kill you, don't be ridiculous. I'll just make sure you will never pull a stunt like that ever again." With that said, she channeled thirty percent of her Yoki into her right hand. Cocking her fist back, she punched him in the stomach. The force of the punch made him cough up silver ichor, and it pushed him backwards a few feet - forcing Artemis and Thalia to let him go.

Percy groaned. He actually felt that punch. The water wrapped around him, encasing him in its embrace. He wouldn't dare fight back, he didn't want to accidentally kill anyone.

Percy clutched his aching stomach. Damn that hurt. How much Yoki had she put into that punch? She was clearly intent on hurting him. He wasn't lying about having been left temporarily crippled by her hand before. The water around him solidified. Teresa was banging against the ice, trying to get to him.

Percy noticed that there were cracks appearing on the ice.

 _'Oh no you don't, you psychopath!'_

Percy bent the light around him, making himself appear invisible, then melted the ice behind him. He knew she would use her senses to find him, but she wouldn't be able to do that if he were everywhere.

He then did something he hadn't done in a long time.

He merged with his domain. The small part of his essence that formed his body merged into the water around him. He had become one with his domains. Percy no longer had a physical body. His consciousness was now scattered around the universe. He focused part of his essence onto the lake that flooded the valley.

He then spoke through the water. His voice made the lake and the earth vibrate (Imagine him sounding like Optimus Prime from the Transformers movies, then imagine how Optimus would sound underwater. Make sure to mix both.). "You can't harm what you can't touch, Teresa."

Teresa frowned. He hasn't done _that_ in a while. This would be difficult. She would have to trick him into changing back into his humanoid form. His human form was preferred, but she knew he wasn't a complete idiot.

"Are you really going to hide behind your domain like this? Are you really going to cower away?"

The water rippled, "I'd rather be called a coward then not be able to move."

Teresa chuckled, "So you're okay with being like that all day?"

"I'll hold this form for the rest of existence if it means you can't do anything to harm me."

Teresa held her chin as she floated in the water. "I see, but won't that get boring?"

"No."

"No? How so?"

"I'll be entertained by the rest of the universe."

"But won't _that_ get boring?"

"I guess we'll just have to see, won't we, Teresa?"

"Okay, but just remember that you have a world to save in a few days~"

"If you're trying to trick me into changing back, then you should just give up. I will not fall for your tricks. Not this time."

Teresa smiled mischievously and began to swim around. "Who said I was trying to trick you? I was only curious." She stopped swimming. "But, you know, Clare would most likely miss you. Having an omnipotent and omnipresent father figure is just no fun."

"She will be fine. It's not like I won't be with her everywhere she goes."

"Yes, but that would just be annoying. Can't you imagine your own father watching your every move? It would be horrifying. She'd never be able to have a proper male friend knowing that you'll be watching."

"Better to keep her from getting into trouble." The water around Clare wrapped around her waist and lifted her into the air. The water below her formed into the upper body of a man - standing at thirty feet - with her currently being held in his fist. "You better not get into any trouble, young lady."

Clare crossed her arms. "Dad, I'm not a kid anymore."

The humanoid figure seemed to frown. "To me, you're practically a baby. Twenty-six years of age against five thousand is a large gap."

Thalia and Artemis gasped. "What do you mean five thousand? You've only been gone for ten years?!" Thalia asked.

Percy turned his large, watery head towards his two cousins and their hunters. "Don't forget that Tartarus does not have an actual time zone, cousins."

"So you've been down there for five millennia?" Artemis asked, eyes wide in horror.

"Yes."

"Does that mean that Annabe-" Thalia began.

"No." At their confused looks, he explained. "Tartarus is selective with its prisoners. It warps time for some, prolonging their suffering, but not all. By the time I found her, I had already been in the Pit for five millennia."

"Papa?" Clare asked.

Percy turned his attention to Clare. "Yes, dear?"

"What is Tartarus?"

Percy sighed, Clare and the others noticed melancholic aura in the atmosphere. "It is a terrible place. A place where no innocent beings should be. I wouldn't even wish for my enemies to be there. Not after I have had the misfortune of experiencing its horrors, myself."

Clare's lips trembled a little. She could practically sense the pain and sadness radiating off of her adoptive father. He had suffered. "Daddy, turn back."

Percy sighed again, but complied. The memories were coming back. They were terrible. Once he turned back into his merman form, Clare wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. He could feel her shaking. She was crying. Why was she crying? Did he do something wrong? He voiced his questions.

Clare shook her head. "No, but you're in pain. So much pain. Daddy stop being sad, please, daddy."

A tear fell from his eye at Clare's words. She was right. He was in pain, and it was hurting her. He's the reason she's crying. She's crying for him. She knows he was suffering. He returned her hug, nuzzling her neck. She tightened her hold.

Everyone was silent in shock. No one knew what to do. Percy was so happy, but once the topic of Tartarus came up, his mood took a one-eighty degree turn. Whatever had happened down there really broke him inside.

The fight had left Teresa almost instantly once she realized what was actually happening. Clare was doing the exact same thing she did to Teresa when they first met. She was trying to console Perseus, and it was working.

Clare sniffed as they separated. She held onto his forearms in a vise grip, intent on making him feel better. "Stop being sad, Percy. That was a long time ago. You'll never go back there, I promise. I won't let you go back to the bad place. I won't."

Percy's age showed on his face. His now sea-green eyes gazed at her in admiration.

No one had ever tried to help him with his Tartarus problem.

No one had ever brought up the subject.

They just pretended that it never happened.

Annabeth had moved on, but Tartarus had become a large part of his life. He could never truly forget about the horrors that he went through. He could never truly forget the pain he felt, the suffering.

He could never truly forget.

But here she was, trying to help him. He had put Tartarus past him, only getting the occasional dream, every-now-and-then, but once Tartarus had been mentioned, the memories had surfaced. The pain, the suffering, it was all coming back with a vengeance.

Percy smiled down at Clare. "Don't worry, Clare. I won't be going back there any time soon." He croaked.

Clare nodded up at him. "Good."

Percy sniffed, then dove under the surface and resurfacing again a few feet away from Clare – she felt his tail-fin move against her leg (it tickled). He was _much_ more comfortable being fully submerged in the water in this form.

"Now, enough of that. Today is a day of fun! We will not ruin it because of past memories." Percy examined the position of the sun. It was almost noon. "In two minutes and twenty-seven seconds we will begin our game. Hunters, I trust Clare has filled you in on the rules; Whoever can find the most jewels and precious metals, wins." At their nods, he continued. "This version of the game will be different. I had to change some of the rules because of the larger number of participants. There will be two different teams. The Hunters of Artemis vs. the former warriors of the Organization, Clare, and Raki. The group who can find the most treasure, win. I will also be spicing it up a bit. So expect the unexpected. Also, just to make it fair, Artemis is not allowed to participate for the simple fact that I am not participating. These terms have been agreed upon by both Artemis and myself." Artemis nodded in confirmation as her handmaidens groaned in annoyance. "So, without further ado, let the games begin!"

At the form of dismissal, several pillars of water shot up into the sky. The water rained down on everyone for several seconds, then the earth began to rumble making the water vibrate.

Percy commanded the earth to uncover jewels and precious metals, scattering them about the flooded valley and hiding the most precious from sight.

At the signal, everyone, save Percy and Artemis, dove into the water in search of the earthly treasures.


End file.
